wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Colt
is a teenage criminal working for Love Lost. Personality Colt's personality appears to have been affected by her powers, as she seems to be disconnected from reality in a way that is common in Breakers. Appearance Colt has medium-long, bleached blonde hair that she wears slicked back. Her face resembles her mother's.The teenager had a resemblance to her mother, but was slender. Her hair reminded me of how Byron wore his, it was the same medium-long length, slicked straight back from the face, but the teenager’s was bleached where Byron’s was black. In facial features and in expression, the teenager was a younger mirror of her mom. Neither was happy with the other. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 She has a slender frame.“The girl is Colt. She was working for her parents, but business was slow, they weren’t paying her, and now she’s working for Nailbiter.” “Working how?” Tristan asked. “Muscle, I guess?” Kenzie asked. “She can’t weigh more than a hundred and thirty pounds,” Tristan said. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 Abilities and Powers Colt was initially an unpowered henchwoman. During her Interlude, however, she triggered with a Breaker power. When in breaker state, she is described as having a silvery nimbus of glowing smoke-hair while her body is reduced to a rough, edgy projection of a veiny-purple color, with very limited physicality, including decreased strength and inability to talk.Blinding 11.11 Her breaker form affects her mental state, as drug-influenced powers tend to do. After leaving breaker form she 'crashes'. Colt has showcased several abilities. Her version of Snag's ability allows her to fly, and turn in a way that Victoria thought was highly maneuverable, capable of stopping faster than any flier Vicky had ever seen. Her version of Precipice's abiltiy allows her to manifest foot long black energy blades out of each hand, that are capable of cutting through a lamp post. Anguished Heart gave her an ability that allows her to create a very short-ranged emotional aura that inflicts intense anxious agitation, enough to fully incapacitate an average person.Blinding 11.10 Grasping Self gave her a Tinker ability that allows her to construct studs. While in her breaker form, these studs can absorb energy and create hands out of electricity.Colt had tinker stuff along her own arms. They weren’t artificial limbs, but studs. When the electricity crackled out, it went to those nodes. ... The glowing studs along her arms that had been incorporated into her breaker form now glowed. A hand made of purple electricity reached out to strike at the halo. - Excerpt from Dying 15.5 Her abilities looked like a "bud" of Love Lost, as she appears in her section in cluster's dreamroom and benefits from tokens given to Love LostDying 15.6. However, her connection is heavily implied to be abnormal, since her trigger vision strays close to visions experienced during Broken Trigger, while also being "joined" to a cluster purely due to a signal boost from portals (clustered shards are strictly insular in normal circumstances). She, also, is able to influence the dream-visions of her cluster with relative ease, and seems to possess some deeper intuition about human-shard connections.“Every time it’s my night, it’s a different slant of everyone else’s dreams, depending on my mood or how I push it. Like Cradle pushes it. Except I’m a bit better than him at it.” ... “Capes and dreams have unusual relationships,” I said. “It’s worth looking into.” “That’s because… dreams are something they don’t get,” Colt said. “They don’t have enough data or reference points for them. It’s why when they move on, they’ll want a lot of information about dreams and dreaming. It’s why things slip through the cracks in dreams, or get weird, or are spaces where they can manipulate things more.” “You study this?” I asked. “I… get it,” Colt said. Because Breakers and reality warpers were often closest to their agents, maybe. Because this particular cluster was built around dreams and dreaming. And because dreams brought things even closer still. - Excerpt from Black 13.2 History Early-Ward Colt and her family lived in Cedar Point. She worked for her parents, but when business was slow and she wasn't getting paid, she began working for Nailbiter. Her family eventually disowned her, and she left to join the villains.“I don’t want trouble,” the father said. “We can leave it at this.” “If you want,” Nailbiter said. “Good,” Colt said. “Leave it and fuck off.” “Don’t come home,” the father said, and his voice was hard, now. “Don’t show your face in front of me, your mother, or Reese again. Be her errand girl. I’m done trying with you.” Colt was silent. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 She subsequently remained with the Hollow Point villains as a henchman for the more violent group of villains. It is unknown whether she participated in the attack on the Fallen compound. Post-Fallen Fall Colt went with Kitchen Sink and Hookline to go after Kenzie following her appearance on TV. Kenzie recognized her from monitoring Hollow Point.“Probably. Or kill me. That girl over there is Colt, hi Colt.” “How do you know my name?” “Her mom misses the hell out of her, since she left home to go be a henchman for Nailbiter. Nailbiter is in Love Lost’s group, and Love Lost’s group is all about violence and threats. Protection rackets, debt collection and doing hits on people. Sometimes hits with prejudice. Making it hurt.” The guy smirked. Colt looked away, down the stairs. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.x II Natalie attempted to convince her to leave the gang, but was unsuccessful.“You don’t want this,” Natalie said, to Colt. “They’re up here!” Colt hollered. Natalie hopped down to the stair that was broader because it turned the corner, and kicked Colt. It helped the guy fall down a few extra stairs. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.x II Post-Goddess' Takeover Colt acted as Love Lost's interpreter when she met with the anti-parahuman protesters in the Lyme Center.The anti-parahuman citizens having a face to face meeting with Love Lost. Pretty clear that they knew what she was, because they seemed pretty stone-faced until Colt arrived, acting as an interpreter or representative. “They might have faced the facts and realized where they stand,” I murmured, before turning my eyes back to my chip bag. “They’re anti-parahuman, but there’s a limit to what humans can do. They might be hiring help.” Love Lost took a seat. Colt was doing the talking, of course. Nailbiter hung back. The enforcer in this situation. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 She was later present when Cradle made plans to work with Love Lost.Interlude 11.a II When Breakthrough and the Undersiders joined up to address the cluster situation, Colt and the rest of Love Lost's group faced down a team composed of Imp, Swansong, Lookout, and three Heartbroken.Damsel, Lookout, Imp, a young girl in a black dress with white lace frills beneath, a boy with wild blond hair, cute and older, but on the nerdy side, and another boy with black hair, moody, glowering, the same age or just a bit younger than Colt. She’d liked boys in the past and she’d really liked some boys she’d gotten to know, but she’d never really really liked boys, and she’d definitely never really really liked boys she’d only ever known from a distance. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II In the midst of the fighting, she shot Samuel Vasil, was disarmed by Imp and confronted by Florence.…And Flor, the creepy little girl with the black dress decorated in white lace. The girl smiled, showing a lot of small white teeth. She limped with every step. “You shot my brother,” the girl’s voice was quiet. “Now if I do something extra horrible to you, they won’t blame me. It’s great. Thank you for shooting Samuel.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II However, before Flor could use her power, Colt triggered with a strong power that allowed them to capture their opponents.Bags over their heads, hands bound behind their backs, several with poles attached to the bindings at the hands, so they could be managed from a distance. Her nose was bloody, her hand and knee scraped, and the drugs were leaving her with a strangely disappointed feeling, out of tune with the reality before her- that she had a strong power. Just the moods swinging in the opposite direction. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II Later, she and Love Lost's gang tried to intercept Antares's group, but got beaten, in part due to Colt's failing resolve. During the next night, she was captured and drained by Cradle. The following day she was arrested alongside him and Love Lost. Post-Time Bubble Pop Colt attempted to help her clustermates and make the nights easier on them. She was convicted to exile for three and a half years.Black 13.2 She was recruited to fight alongside Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.1 Together with Love Lost, she managed to tear down one of the Saint's angels.Dying 15.5 She later assisted Rain in taking down Mama Mathers by doing a lot of structural demolition.Interlude 15.z Post-Attack on Teacher She helped Breakthrough during their invasion into the dream-room, attempted to negotiate with Cradle, and even took some knife stabs from him to protect kids.From Within 16.10 The Ice Breaks Colt assisted Rain and the Patrol Block during the sabotage attack on the Shardspace.Infrared 19.5 And in the morning she joined the battle against the Fortuna's Titans.Infrared 19.6 Fanart Gallery Colt by Cyrix.jpg| Image by Cyrix Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Breaker Category:Cluster Cape Category:Mover Category:Tinker Category:Master Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters